Ax to Grind
by Quirky Del
Summary: Beth samples more Black Crystal and calls upon Josef for help. Josef/Beth


**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight, the characters, blady blady blady. I wouldn't mind having a go with Josef, though. Hmmm.**

**Author's Note: This was going to be a one shot, but you guys have been so nice with your comments so far that I've decided to add to it. Spoilers for the entire series thus far. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beth eyed the tiny vial still cradled in her hands. It was almost empty now, she had just ingested most of the dark crystal substance. The only other time she had forayed into this dangerous world of vampire tonic was hazy in her mind. She could not recall how long it had taken for the effects to surface as she stared bleakly around her apartment. Reminisces of Josh stung all over and she snapped her lids shut. She had never felt so isolated before, she didn't have a soul in the world to turn to – no one she truly trusted. Funny, but losing Josh had brought so many conflicting feelings to the forefront, and she was starting to hate him for being the catalyst to all of this self discovery.

Thoughts of Mick swam around her, she hadn't spoken more than a few words to him in days – or was it weeks, now? He had let her down; just like everyone else in her life. After everything she had done for him, even letting him feed from her, he denied her that one desperate request. Josh was her last tangible something in a world full of nothing.

Her head was beginning to feel fuzzy, though her other sensations were heightening. Colours were zooming into sharper contrast. Sounds were amplified. Touch was sensationalized. Her vision was gaining more focus by the second. It was almost as if she were looking through a honey dewed kaleidescope, only everything appeared slightly muddied with a wisp of a veil falling over the world. Her fingers reached for the phone and she flipped through the numbers, before resting on the desired one and hitting on the call. She stood with a grace she never knew as she waited for his answer.

"Who is this?"

"Beth." Her voice oozed sultriness and she liked the new tone. In fact, she was liking all of these new little facets of her that she had missed since her first flirtation with the drug.

"Little blond one; aren't you confused?" the amusement on the other line was tinged with annoyance. "I think you usually go more for the dark, brooding, good little St. Mick type."

"I want you, Josef," she purred.

There was a beat where he was caught off guard, but he recovered quickly. "You and every other woman."

"Come over. I want to see you."

"My, my. Don't tell me Mick's little angel has gotten herself liqueured up? Didn't daddy teach you to keep your nose clean?"

Beth groaned at his mocking. "Please, Josef. I don't want to be alone."

"Aren't you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" A tinge of interest broke through the taunt.

"I'm not afraid of you."

A malicious grin stretched across his thin face that would have made her uncomfortable if she were able to see it. "Don't you know I like to eat pretty little things like you?"

"I'm counting on it," she breathed into the receiver.

He chuckled richly. "You really are high, aren't you tiny ink slinger?"

"I'll be waiting," was her response as she ended the signal. She inspected herself in the mirror on the wall and her nose scrunched in disgust. Her feet almost floated as she swept to her closet and pulled out a lacy red negligee. A quick peel of her lounging clothes left her open to slip into the something more sexy she had selected. The hem of the soft satin brushed her calves as she sat herself back down in the living room. She wasn't left waiting long, a crisp rap at the door told her he was already there. Beth sashayed to greet him, she leaned into the door seductively as he gave her a bemused smile.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Ms. Robinson?" his eyes roved her scantily clad form hungrily. She didn't answer him, merely moving to allow him entrance into her home. He followed her and shut the door behind him carelessly with his foot. He smirked as she draped herself on the couch. "So, what's this about?"

"I just wanted a little company..." she arched her back.

Josef quirked a brow at her display. "Why didn't you call your lap dog to entertain you?"

She rose cat like, her bare feet padded across the carpet to stand directly in front of him. She grabbed hold of his orange tie and ran it through her slender fingers before she unwrapped it and flung it from around his neck. His eyes darkened as he regarded her.

"What did you do?" he whispered thickly. "I can smell vamp blood in you – what the fuck have you gotten yourself into?"

Beth leaned into him. "Black Crystal – from your old girlfriend, Lola." She giggled before she placed a playful kiss on his adam's apple.

"You should sleep it off," he told her brusquely and gently pushed her away from him.

"Why would I want to do that? I feel more alive than I ever have. All of my senses are bigger and better," she stalked back and snaked her arms around his neck. "I feel what it's like to be one of you..." her lips were an inch from his, "and I like it..." She brought him into a kiss, which he reciprocated. He pulled her flush against him and urged her mouth to open wider to grant his tongue access. He trailed his kisses along her jaw and down her neck, pausing over her jugular. His teeth scraped the pulse point but he continued his way over her collar bone. Large palms pushed the thin straps of her nightie over her shoulders and the thin material fluttered to the floor. He leered as he raked over her nude body.

"Take me, Josef. Make me _feel_," she urged and pressed her body into his.

He lifted her fluidly, she wrapped her legs around his waist. She reached down between their bodies and found the button of his pants which she deftly undid. His sports blazer was thrown off and she slipped his suspenders away. Beth's head lulled back as he suckled on her earlobe and it took her a moment before she recovered from the tingling enough to remove his shirt. He slammed her against the wall, her back hit with a hard thud. She wriggled her feet, still wrapped around him, to help push down his trousers. One hand kept her upright as his other went to free him of his boxers. His hand dipped down to make sure she was ready for him and he was pleased to find her beyond. Her shoulder blades dug into the wall as he pushed into her, and she leveraged herself to keep a firm grip on both of his shoulders. Back and forth they went, heady caresses fired their skin. Josef felt her tightening around him and he soon followed. His teeth nipped at the crook of her neck and sunk in but he yanked himself away almost immediately, leaving only a small trickle of blood from the site. He licked it up clean and gave her a bruising kiss as he listened to her rapid heart beat.

"That was...incredible," she exuded with sated pleasure.

"You're quite the golden firecracker, yourself," he placed her back on her feet, but kept his hold on her so her wobbly knees wouldn't falter. A sudden whiff permeated his nostrils, at once depleting his smugness. "Get dressed," he ordered as he bolted his own pants back up. He bent over and retrieved his shirt.

"No pillow talk?" she pouted at him impishly.

"Our favourite saintly friend is on his way over." Josef told her blankly as he popped his suspenders back in place. He put his jacket back on and threw her flimsy nightie back to her. "You may want to put something on, just a suggestion," he remarked flippantly. "Not like it matters, really."

"Why not?" she asked, suddenly panicked.

"He'll be able to smell me all over you in a second," he answered unflappably. He looked at her pale anxiety. "Hmm – so the drug's worn off, huh?" She stared at him through giant saucers. He pursed his lips. "Ah well, fun while it lasted."

Beth stood dumbfounded, still unclad. Josef took the red lace from her and put it over her head, waking her up from her nervous stupor. She finished putting it on and then abruptly wrapped her arms around him. He stared at her queerly.

"Josef-" she started but a heavy knock shattered the moment. He glanced toward the noise.

"Aren't you going to answer that, honeykins?" he questioned glibly.

She untangled herself from him and slowly walked to the door. A shaky hand turned the knob and there was Mick on the other side.

"Beth–" he stopped mid sentence as he saw Josef in the background. He closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply and when he reopened them he was wearing an intense grimace. His face screwed into a molten expression of disgust, betrayal, and confusion.

"Mick, I can explain–" Beth began but he brushed past her to get a better look at Josef.

"You slept with Beth?" Mick looked broken as he waited for a response.

Josef regarded him stoically. "You never claimed her for yourself. Did you really think no one else would?" He walked toward him. "Honestly, you were right when you said you're the only one of friends not in it for my money." His features softened. "I'm truly sorry." The words sounded foreign coming from his lips but his apologetic face showed he meant them. "Well...you two have a lot to talk about." He threw one last look to Beth before he let himself out and left the two alone.

"This whole time, you wanted Josef?" Mick's voice was raw.

"I-no, I don't know. I have feelings for you, Mick, but after what happened with Josh...I took the Black Crystal again." She tore her gaze away from his as she spoke. "I've felt so dead ever since I lost him. And when I took that I finally _felt _something again. I don't know why I called Josef..."

"He was your hidden desire," Mick watched her closely. "The Black Crystal – it strips away your inhibitions, makes you go for what you want; brings out your vamp side," he explained. A large gulp forced it's way down his esophagus. "Josef is what you really want."

Her eyes misted up to look into his, but she couldn't dispute it. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. He turned and walked out of her apartment without another word. The front door slammed shut behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Any reviews would be much appreciated! This was my first Moonlight story, so please be kind and I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
